Ginny's Mysterious Love
by Princess Luna
Summary: Ginny goes to a dance on Halloween night. A masquerade at Hogwarts.. who is her mysterious dance partner? Yet another Ginny and ?? love story **FINISHED: READ SEQUEL 'Relief At Last'**
1. Default Chapter

Ginny's Mysterious Love  
Prologue  
  
Setting: Ginny is 16 and in her sixth year. Harry, Ron, Hermione and the rest are in their seventh year and are 17. Ginny has blossomed into a beautiful young woman, most popular girl, and she loves to Party!   
  
***  
  
'Ok, well Ginny guess what's happening on Halloween Night?' Hermione asked.  
'What?' Ginny asked as she munched on some chocolate.  
'There's going to be a party!'  
'Yeah, That's nice Hermione.... A what?! Really? A party here in Hogwarts? Are you serious?' Ginny asked excitedly.   
'Yep, Dumbledore announced it at dinner. Here's the thing, it's a masquerade. There's also going to be a dance competition.'  
'Masquerade? Awesome! Now give me the details about this competition.'  
'Ok, well Everyone will be in their costumes because its Halloween. Well when we come into the room we all pick a number. The guy who gets your number will be your partner in the competition.'  
'But you'll know who the person is... what's the fun in that?'  
'No you won't! Everyone will have their voices changed for that night, and their hair color. So since you have a mask on, that's all you have to worry about. At midnight everyone will take off their masks and you'll see who you're partner is.'  
'Oooo that sounds like sooo much fun!' Ginny squealed happily, 'I wonder who I'll get.' She asked eyeing the guys in the common room.  
'It could be anyone from the school, Ginny.' Hermione said as she sat down and slowly started doing her homework.  
'Nice.'  
  
***  
  
A/N: ok so that Prologue wasn't that good, but wait until you see who her partner is! Please Review!  



	2. The Ball

Chapter 1~ The Ball  
  
***  
  
Ginny appeared in the Great Hall on Halloween night. Heads turned as she walked by confidently. She wore an elegant costume she represented Fire. Her strapless long dress was bordered with gold and the ends were cut raggedly. Her mask covered just her eyes, but her hair had been changed to black, which perfectly matched her outfit.   
  
Next walked in a mysterious man wearing a red tux. His hair, now red. He wasn't accompanied by anyone but was looking as if he were Ginny's partner. He also represented fire, or atleast that's what he said. This man looked at Ginny and examined her every movement.   
  
'Welcome students.' Dumbledore said happily, 'We are trying this idea for the first time at Hogwarts, make sure it isn't the last.' He said warningly.  
'Pick your number up here.' Snape yelled coldly.  
  
Students slowly lined up by the table and picked up their numbers. Each one hoping they'd get the guy (or girl) of their choice.  
  
'Umm.' Ginny mumbled fingering the numbered papers, 'This one.'  
  
She picked up the piece of paper and read the number 21. "Great, 21. Now who ever could be my partner?" she looked around and held up her paper, the mysterious man walked towards her coolly.   
  
'Number 21?' he asked in a low voice.  
'Yyyeeesss?'   
'Let's dance.' He said and pulled her onto the dance floor.  
  
The music started. It was a fast pace Spanish song. "Oops forgot the theme was Spanish." Ginny thought. "Hope this guy knows how to dance."  
  
Quickly the man wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist and pulled her close, so close Ginny could feel him breathing. He took her hand in his and gripped it tightly. They danced around and were soon being watched by the whole school.  
  
He twirled her around and dipped her, not once did they step on each other's feet (A/N: had to add the feet part. Lol). People cheered them on as they danced around. But Ginny and this man didn't notice them at all, their eyes locked, their pulses raced, they were in the mood. As they danced on not one word was spoken they were thoroughly enjoying this night.   
  
'You're a great dancer.' Ginny said.  
'Only because I have a great partner.' He replied winking at her from behind his mask.  
'Who are you?'   
'You'll find out soon enough, my dear.' He said.  
'How about we meet after the dance? Say twoish near the lake.' Ginny said wildly pondering the ideas of who he could be.  
'I await our next meeting.' He answered.   
  
**Ginny's POV**  
Who is this guy? He's really cute and a GREAT dancer. I wish this night never to end... never.  
**End of POV**  
  
'Now.' Dumbledore said stopping the music for a moment, 'Now, the dance competition will begin. The best dancers to this song will win the prize.'  
  
Then with a wave of his wand Dumbledore started the music. The Tango. The Man pulled Ginny closer to him so that their noses almost touched. He held her tightly. At the end they finished off their magnificent performance with a dip.  
  
'Wonderful! Now to announce the winners.' Dumbledore said and he whispered something to the teachers, 'Number 21!'   
  
The two dancers hurriedly walked towards Dumbledore, Ginny still gasping for breath after the exhausting dance.   
  
'First, to find who these lovely dancers are.' Dumbledore said and motioned for everyone to remove their masks.  
  
Ginny did so and turned towards everyone who applauded her. Then the man removed his and there was silence... Draco Malfoy. Ginny and Draco stared at each other in disbelief. Then their stares were disrupted...  
  
'Will you two please come forward for your prize.' Dumbledore asked politely.  
'Uh, yeah sure.' Ginny said meekly. Dumbledore handed each one of them a gold trophy.  
'Congratulations.' He said then turned towards everyone else, 'You may now join your partners once again for the rest of the night.'  
  
Slowly Ginny walked to the dance floor and was about to dance alone when she was joined by Draco. He grabbed her and danced with her.  
  
****  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: did you like it? Please Review! I need a couple comments from people before I can write the next chapter.  
  
Oh yeah something to think about, Will Draco and Ginny meet at the lake that night? Why did Draco come and join Ginny for another round of dancing? Will they fall in love?  



	3. The Invite

Chapter 2~ The Invite  
****  
  
  
'I'm not about to be humiliated by being abandoned by you Weasley.' Draco said quietly not daring for anyone else to hear their conversation. Draco had just taken Ginny and started dancing with her.  
'Why didn't you tell me who you were?' Ginny asked. "Oh I can't believe it! Draco Malfoy! Eeww! But he is a great dancer... and look at his cute face. NO! He's not cute! What's wrong with you Ginny?" she thought to herself.  
'I didn't know it was you. Otherwise I wouldn't even have danced with you.' Draco answered. "But she's a beauty, and a great dancer. I can just smell that sweet fragrance of her hair... NO YOU DO NOT LIKE HER DRACO! YOU DON'T! But what if I do?" he thought.  
'Well now we're stuck with each other. I'm going to get a drink.' Ginny said stubbornly, or atleast trying to be stubborn. She couldn't keep that evil look of love out of her eye.  
'I'll get it.' Draco mumbled and left to get the drinks.   
  
Ginny waited at the side of the dance floor. People walked by congratulating Ginny on her win (A/N: remember she's popular?) And some guys asked her to dance. Then she was visited by Harry and Ron.  
  
'Great Job, Ginny.' Harry said winking at her.  
'Thanks Harry.' Ginny said bored.  
'I can't believe you danced with him Ginny! He's a jerk. What did he say to you? Are you ok? Are you ink shock? Speak to me!' Ron asked angrily.  
'Can you be quiet?' Ginny asked, 'I didn't know that was him. He didn't tell me who he was. Besides why do you care?'  
'You are my baby sister...'  
'No that again! I'm sixteen Ron! I can take care of myself!' Ginny interrupted and stomped off.   
  
Draco came back and handed her the drink. She took one sip and put it down on the table and grabbed Draco and pulled him onto the dance floor.  
  
'You're going to dance if you want to be with me tonight.' Ginny said. "I'll show Ron, Why does it matter to him who I dance with?" she thought.  
'Fine, stupid muggle lover.' Draco muttered.  
'What did you call me?' Ginny asked with an evil look.  
'Nothing.'  
  
**Draco's thoughts**  
She's dancing with you. Make a move! No don't call her that! You want HER! Go ahead say something. Come on... You know you want her. Look at her long red hair (had come back) and those beautiful eyes...  
**End of thoughts**  
  
**Ginny's thoughts**  
That stupid Ron! But look you're back with Him! Come on say something, come on you're a great flirter. Look he's checking you out. He obviously wants you or why wouldn't he pull you so close?  
**End of thoughts**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Later that Night ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco escorted Ginny out of the Great Hall and they stopped right outside Moaning Myrtle's Restroom.  
  
'I had a-good night.' Ginny said hesitantly. "Come on you like him, just say something!"  
'Umm.. yeah me too.' Draco replied.  
'I'll see you later tonight.' Ginny said quietly and started to walk towards the Gryffyndor dorm room.  
'Wait! Are you serious?' Draco asked surprised.  
'Yes, two o' clock. Remember?' she said childishly.  
'Ok, umm later then.' Draco said and he walked off towards the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
Draco fell onto his bed and thought over that night. He had just had the greatest night of his life. He had danced with the most beautiful girl and had made a very good impression with winning the competition. But why couldn't he stop thinking about Ginny? Her long red hair, her dark brown eyes, her perfect body...  
  
****  
To Be Continued...  
A/N: Review Please!  



	4. Late night Dance Lessons

Chapter 3~ Late Night Dance Lessons  
  
***Later that night at Two***  
  
Ginny sat there waiting for Draco. It was now 2:10. Why wasn't he there? Had he stood her up? Was he just running late? Why wasn't he there? Then amidst these thoughts she heard someone walking. She slowly turned her head and saw Draco standing right there.  
  
'Finally. I've been waiting for twenty minutes.' Ginny whined.  
'Oh shut it!' Draco said loudly, 'What do you want to do?'  
'I dunno. Just sit will you?' She asked offering him a rock. He walked over and sat down. Then started throwing rocks into the lake. 'What are you thinking about?'  
'Tonight. How I'm sitting here with you. Why I'm sitting here with you, a stupid Weasley.' He answered.  
'Why are you here? Why are you sitting here with me?'   
'I don't know.' Draco said "Because I want you... I want to be with you, hold you, kiss you." He thought.  
  
They sat there in silence for a bit and then Ginny tried yet again to try and start a conversation.  
  
'You're a great dancer.' She began, 'How did you learn to dance like that?'  
'My parents forced me to take lessons.'  
'Oh.'  
'How about you? How did you learn to dance like that?'  
'Well, I always loved dancing. I never took lessons, I just practiced a bit, and it all came naturally.' She said, but then there was silence again.  
  
She sat there staring at the sky, the stars. It was a beautiful night. "Why don't I understand this? I'm supposed to hate you Malfoy! But I... I can't leave you, or even stop thinking about you." She thought, then she started to get up.  
  
'I might as well leave. Bye.' She said.  
  
She turned to leave, her robes trailing behind, but then someone grabbed her hand. Draco pulled her back to him and got up. He wrapped his arm around her waist and then took her hand.  
  
'First lesson: The Tango.' He whispered.   
  
Then he started to teach her the proper way of dancing.  
  
'I noticed you didn't really know how to do this. You were just following my lead. Now let's go, Weasley. Right, Left... that's it.' He said then they stopped ten minutes later. 'Lesson Two: Romance.' He whispered to her.  
'Romance?' she asked unsure.  
'It's one dance that My teacher made up. She won't mind if I teach you.' He answered then he smiled. 'First, right foot...' and he continued to teach her for an hour until she finally got it.  
'Thanks for the lessons.' Ginny whispered in his ear. 'How am I supposed to pay for this?'  
'Nothing really.' He whispered back.  
'Ok.' She said smiling and then yawned, 'Now I really should go. Goodbye.'  
'Wait.' He said.  
'What now?' she asked happily.  
'Payment.' He whispered and walked towards her.  
'I thought you said...' she didn't finish. Draco placed his finger on her lips to shush her.  
'This Payment.' He whispered.  
  
He took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Ginny didn't pull away from the kiss, she was to lost in her emotions. She was happy and excited, but afraid of what her family and friends would say if they found out about this. But that didn't matter she was kissing HIM!  
  
Draco pulled away first and he looked into her eyes...  
  
'You didn't mind?' He asked astonished.  
'Not at all.'  
'Really? Well, then I'll see you next week for our next lesson.' He said with a smirk on his face.  
'Fine.' She said and then slowly walked away...  
  
****  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: Did you like this chapter? Hmm... kind of interesting don't ya think? Please Review and do tell me what you think!  
  



	5. Chaos

Chapter 4~ Chaos  
  
A/N: Ok this chapter is a little longer than the others but here are the reasons: I combined two chapters. Ok? Enjoy!  
  
****  
  
The next day Ginny skipped happily into the Great Hall and sat down humming to herself. She was so happy but she didn't know why. She had just had the best night of her life with the most wonderful guy... (Ron walked in) "Oh No! What am I supposed to tell Ron? What will he say? What if he tells mum? Oh my gosh, What should I do?" she thought frantically.  
  
'Hey Gin, where were you yesterday?' Ron asked.  
'I was at the ball you idiot.' Ginny said merrily.  
'Yah, but after the dance, I came here and Hermione said you weren't in your room.'  
'Oh I... umm... well I dropped my mask somewhere and had to go find it.'  
'Oh, ok, so did you finally get Draco away from you?' Ron said.  
'Yeah.'  
'Cool.'   
  
Ron finished his food quickly and ran off with Harry and Hermione. Relieved Ginny started to get up and slowly walk to her first class. "Why can't I stop thinking about him? His eyes... his kiss... his everything?" Ginny thought to herself. Slowly, she went down the steps to the dungeons. She felt like someone was watching her. She turned quickly and saw Draco standing there.  
  
'Hi.' Ginny said confused. 'Why are you here?'  
'I had to see you.'   
'I'm glad you came.' Ginny said slowly, 'I... I don't exactly know what happened last night, but I know I wanted to see you today.'  
'I had a great time last night, I wanted to see you again. When's our next lesson?' He said as a slight grin appeared on his face. Ginny giggled.  
'Whatever you're thinking FORGET IT! (still giggling) But our next lesson could be... how about tonight?'  
'Tonight, so soon?' Draco asked pleased by her answer.  
'Yes, I need to really work on my dancing.' She replied.  
'Same place, same time?'  
'Sounds fabulous.' She said, turned around and walked away.  
  
****  
  
That night Ginny made her way towards the lake and saw that Draco wasn't there yet. She sat down on her usual rock and waited for a few seconds. Then all of a sudden someone wrapped their arms around her shoulders. Ginny gave out a little scream. Then she realized it was Malfoy.  
  
'MALFOY! Don't ever do that again!' she said quietly, she didn't want anyone to hear them.  
'Ok, ok. Didn't know you'd react like that.' He said and faced her, 'Ready for Lesson three?'  
'Yes.' She said and stood up, brushing her clothes. 'What's today's lesson?'  
'Lesson three: The Waltz' he whispered to her in his low, sexy voice.  
Slowly he took her in his arms and showed her the right positioning for the dance. Hands a little higher, feet a little further apart, and the two partners closer.  
  
'Now, right, left, up, down' he said (A/N: Hey you guys! I don't really know how to do these dances lol, so don't mind if I make a mistake.)  
'I'm doing it! Do you see this?' she asked excited.  
'Yes, I do, my sweet.' He answered and he squeezed her hand, 'You're doing great.'  
'Thank you.'  
  
Slowly they stayed there for so long, no one knows the exact time. Draco slowly taught her the dance and joked about his day. She told him about her day and how she was really... really enjoying the lesson.  
  
'Done?' Ginny asked when Draco stopped dancing.  
'Let me think. Yes.' He said sarcastically. Ginny smacked him lightly on the chest.  
'Ok I'll go then.' She said slyly and turned to leave.  
'Forget something?' Draco asked when he grabbed her hand, his eyes twinkling.  
'Payment?' Ginny asked bored.  
'Exactly.' He said and pulled her close to him.  
  
Slowly he kissed her over and over again... the kiss almost never ending.   
  
'Ok, now can I go?' Ginny asked.  
'Shh.' Draco said alarmed, I hear something.  
  
They listened carefully, and they both definitely heard footsteps. The two dance partners stayed there silently waiting for their uninvited guests. Then the figure in the distance gradually became clearer. Then Ginny realized who the person was. Ron!  
  
'Ron.' Ginny whispered terrified. 'What am I going to do?' she whispered under her breath. Trying not to let Draco hear.  
'Don't worry.' Draco whispered back and pulled her closer to him.  
  
Then Ron stopped dead in his tracks. He watched Ginny in Draco's arms, how she looked terrified. "What the hell did Draco do to her? Why is she so scared?" Ron thought astonished. Then he walked towards her.  
  
'Malfoy let go of her!' he yelled.  
'Get away from here Weasley.' Draco said calmly.  
'Get away from my baby sister.' Ron yelled again.  
'Why should I?' Draco said still calm.  
'Because I said so now get away from her!' he yelled stepping forward.  
'Ron, stop.' Ginny said quietly staring at the ground.  
'What did you say Gin?' Ron asked confused.   
'Just go away.' She said.  
'You don't mean you actually want to stay here do you?' Ron said, his temper raising once again.  
'Ron don't make a scene, just go.' She said finally looking him straight in the eye.  
'You are coming back to the school now!' Ron said loudly.  
'Ron go away!' Ginny yelled.  
'VIRGINIA WEASLEY YOU ARE COMING!' Ron yelled and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away. Ginny looked at Draco with pleading eyes, hoping he wouldn't be mad...  
  
****  
  
'What the hell were you thinking of being there with Malfoy?' Ron asked. He had sat Ginny down on a chair and was now pacing back and forth in front of her. Hermione and Harry were sitting near by. The common room, now deserted.  
'Why does it matter? I'm sixteen! My God, Why don't you give me a break?' she yelled at him furiously.  
'You may be sixteen but you act like a 12 year old. And I will NOT give you a break, you're my baby sister.' He said.  
'Baby sister! Is that all I am to you? You're sweet little baby sister who you have to protect?'  
'What else?' Ron asked looking at her.  
'Ron I've grown up! I know what I'm doing!'  
'Well then what were you doing with Malfoy, by the lake, in middle of the night, in his arms?'  
'I...I...' Ginny stumbled and couldn't answer.  
  
Harry and Hermione stared at her, they couldn't' believe what they had just heard. Ginny with Malfoy?   
  
'Ginny, tell us.' Hermione whispered and comforted Ginny. She understood how it was to be able to stand up to Harry and Ron about another guy.  
'Hermione, I can't.' Ginny whispered to her.  
'No one's going to hurt you, and no one is going to yell at you.' She replied giving Ron a hard look.  
'Well, I was taking dance lessons.' Ginny said. Ron laughed.  
'Dance lessons? Looked like a little more than that.' Ron answered, sounding happy, but he still looked angry.  
'I WAS! It's the truth!" Ginny answered.  
'Were these free lessons?' Harry asked. He started to understand the situation.  
'Not exactly...' Ginny answered.  
'Really? What was the payment, or in other words what did you exchange for the... er... lessons?' Harry asked.  
'Nothing.' Ginny answered, 'Nothing of Importance.'  
'Tell us, now.' Ron said furiously looking at Ginny, 'Or mum here's about this tonight.'  
'Ron, please.' Ginny said begging him, 'You have to understand...'  
'I will understand nothing until you tell me the whole story!' Ron yelled as he interrupted her.  
'I... well... just kissed him. One per lesson.'  
'KISSED HIM!? YOU IDIOT! HOW MANY TIMES?" Ron yelled at her.  
'Only... only... twice.' Ginny said finally after much hesitation.  
'TWICE? YOU LITTLE GIT!'   
'Ron shut up! She probably had no choice, or did you?' Harry asked softly.  
'You said you wouldn't yell at me.' Ginny said quietly cowering under Ron.  
'Sorry.' Ron said angrily.  
'Harry... I did have a choice.' Ginny said in a low voice.  
'You did!' Harry said loudly he had jumped out of his seat, 'Then why the hell did you do that?'  
'Hermione.' Ginny begged.  
'You guys will you leave her alone? She wouldn't have kissed him if she didn't like him.' Hermione said trying to help Ginny out.  
'She wouldn't... if she didn't...' Ron repeated the words to himself...  
  
****  
  
A/N: done at last! Sorry that took a little longer. I had to come up with some new ideas. Please Review! And one other thing, thanks to the reviewer who pointed out my lack or description, I need you're guy's help. Give me some ideas about how I can add descriptions. But once I post the next chapter you don't have to give me any more suggestions. Thanks!  



	6. Dementors... the truth

Chapter 5~ Dementors... The Truth  
  
****  
  
'So you like him?' Harry asked.  
'I...I don't know! I mean he's sweet and really great...' Ginny answered.  
'I'll make it easy for you.' Hermione said interrupting her. 'Answer these questions. One: Do you always think about him?'  
'Yes.'  
'Do you love being near him?'  
'Yes.'  
'Do you long for the times you'll be with him?'  
'Yes.'  
'Then, Ginny, you're in love.' Hermione stated sweetly and hugged Ginny, 'You finally made it Gin! You found the guy of your dreams.' Hermione said quickly. (A/N: Hermione's guy was Viktor.)   
'She hasn't found anyone.' Ron said loudly gritting his teeth.  
'Ron, don't act this way, She couldn't help it. Think about Halloween night, the heat and chemistry between those two was so detectable! It was love at first sight. And we as wizards should know that we can't stop destiny.' Hermione answered.  
  
****  
  
They finally went to sleep that night. Ron and Harry went to their room, Harry had to quiet Ron down because he kept mumbling things about Draco.  
  
Hermione helped Ginny up to her room and then wen to her own. Ginny lay in bed thinking about that night. Silently tears started to fall down her face, she was happy that she had Draco... but couldn't stand that Ron hated the two of them together so much. She had expected problems from the beginning, but this was way to much. Then slowly between her tears she fell asleep...  
  
****  
  
The next night Ginny made her way to the Arithmancy room. Draco had owled her that morning and told her to meet him there. Wrapped in her blanket Ginny slowly and clumsily made it to the room.   
  
When she got there the room was dark and she couldn't see a thing. There was an unusual breeze coming from inside, a cold breeze that made her shiver. She walked in and knew she wasn't alone.  
  
'Draco?' she said quietly.  
'Yes?' he said and walked over to her. 'Your freezing, I could here your teeth chattering from over there.' He said and wrapped his arms around her trying to keep her warm.  
'Draco...' she said and then burst into tears. Very loud tears, which alarmed Draco, he muttered a spell and so no one except they could hear her crying.   
'What's wrong? What did Ron do to you?'   
'N-nothing, he-he just got mad. A-and he kn-nows that I-I'm in l-l-ove with y-y-ou.' She stumbled out between sobs.  
'You're in love with me?' Draco said and he sat down on the chair and buried his face in his hands and thought. "I never knew she was in love with me. I never knew it had gone this far... I love her so much, but I don't want her to be upset."  
'Draco what am I going to do? Ron won't talk to me... I know it! He's been avoiding me all day.'  
'Shh. First, stop crying.' He said soothingly and wiped her tears. 'Second, come here.' He said. Ginny had ended up being about 4 feet away from him, she walked over slowly and went into his open arms. 'Third, I'll talk to Ron. Leave it to me.'  
'Draco you can't. He'll... he'll kill you.' Ginny begged.  
'He can't.' Draco replied laughing a little, 'What would Dumbledore say?'  
Ginny grinned.  
'Now get up, come on.' He said and helped her up. 'Let's get you back to Gryffindor, Ron will be worried.'  
'He won't be worried, he'll think I'm with you and probably be angry and come to the lake with a baseball bat.' Ginny answered.  
'Don't be stupid.' He said and started to drag her limp body out the door, but then he stopped turned around and kissed her.   
  
The kiss, passionate indeed, grew more intense every second. Ginny and Draco clung to each other not daring to pull away. Then they didn't notice the footsteps that approached the room... soon the fire had been turned on magically and there in front of them stood Harry.   
  
'Enough snoggin' for ya Draco?' Harry said angrily and took Ginny away from him. 'I should have known you'd try and take advantage of Ginny.'  
'Harry what are you doing!' Ginny screamed. But the scream was muffled, the spell Draco had cast on her muffled her voice.  
'Ginny stay out of this.' Harry ordered and he took out his wand, so did Draco.  
'Draco, please, don't do this.' Ginny begged.  
'I'm not going to do anything, Ginny. Not unless he does something.' Draco said looking into Ginny's sad eyes.  
'Don't tell her that! You're going to be worse than me.' Harry said enraged. He walked forward...  
'Harry stop! You have no right to do this and mingle in my affairs! Now get out of here!' Ginny said.  
'What are you saying?' Harry said diverting his anger to Ginny. 'Oh yeah, and YOU, what were you doing here? It didn't seem like Draco forced you to kiss him.'  
'Harry we already talked about this.' Ginny said quietly afraid of his anger.  
'You... didn't?!'  
'Harry I thought you were the reasonable one. Ron was angry... but you?' Ginny said. 'I thought you understood love.'   
'So it's true...' Harry said, his anger subsiding. 'I wish you two the happiest of times.' He said quietly than turned and left.  
'That was strange.' Draco said scratching his head.  
'Harry understands... He knows how it is to loose someone you love, even though you never met them. He understands.' Ginny said.  
'You mean his parents?'  
'Yeah, he'll never forget what he heard when the dementors almost killed him in his 3rd year.' Ginny said quietly.  
'He heard..?'  
'He heard his parents being killed. He heard his mum pleading with You-Know-Who to spare the child. He heard his father telling his mother to run for it, his father would try and delay The Dark Lord.' Ginny said and started to tremble.  
'You hear things too, don't you Ginny? When the dementors come.' Draco said quietly worrying about why Ginny was trembling.  
'Yes I do... Draco I hear Tom Riddle. I hear him about to kill me with the Cruciatus Curse, he threatened me when I was down there. I was only 11 or 12, I was terrified.' She said.  
'That'll never happen again. I promise.'  
'I know you mean that, and I thank you, Draco Malfoy, I thank you with all my heart.' She said and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
****  
  
A/N: To explain something, Harry is like another older brother to Ginny. That's why Harry got so mad when he entered the Arithmancy room. Please Review!  



	7. Christmas Break

Chapter 6~ Christmas Break  
  
****  
  
'I can't believe it's going to be Christmas Break in a week!' Ginny screamed loudly as she and Draco walked through the halls.  
  
The idea of her and Draco going out had finally been accepted throughout the school. At first Draco and Ginny's fellow house students wouldn't even talk to the two lovers, but after about two weeks of this nonsense everyone just accepted them. Now, Ginny and Draco could go through the halls happily.  
  
Draco's image had also "softened." He was still the nasty little rich kid, but he didn't torture the First Years and the others as much. There were still the horrible, endless arguments between him and Harry, but those too had become less frequent.  
  
'Remember, there's still Exams.' Draco replied, neither excited by any idea.  
'I know... but back to Break. Please stay here Draco! Please?' Ginny asked.  
'I told you I can't, neither of our parents know about us going out, and if I stayed they'd think it rude.'  
'Parents... they're going to kill us when they find out what we've been doing together.'  
'Ah yes, family love.' Draco said dramatically. Ginny smacked him lightly on the chest.  
'Be serious, will you? I can't wait until we can tell them... then everything will be perfect.'  
'You're right.'  
'Now about Christmas Break, I really can't stay.'  
'But you stayed in my first year... and the year after, and last year.'  
'No I can't.' Draco added frustrated. Ginny and him had entered the back area of the Hogwarts grounds, they were to find ingredients for Potions. 'Now, let's get to work.'  
'You're not mad are you?' Ginny asked innocently.  
'Of course I am. Now stop being such a git.' Draco added sarcastically.  
  
Ginny giggled and tackled him as he bent over to pick some herbs. He pushed her off of him, and knocked her to the ground. Then he held her down against the ground by her shoulders, laying on top of her.  
  
'I believe I won that round, miss.' He said smirking.  
'Shoot.' Ginny said. Then kissed him quickly, 'I'll win next time.'  
'We shall see.' He said and started to kiss her neck.  
'Draco, (giggling) stop. Come on we have to get the ingredients or Snape will have me poisoned tonight.' She said and pushed him off of her.  
'He wouldn't do that to you. You're imagining things.' Draco said upset Ginny had pushed him away.  
'Draco, he hates me like he hates Ron. I AM a Weasley.'  
'That you are, my sweet. But you are the oddball of the family.'  
'Hmph!' Ginny yelled offended. Draco walked over to her and cupped her chin in his hand.  
'You're better than the rest.' He said.  
  
****  
  
Exams came by and past to quickly. Ginny was heartbroken to see Draco leave for a whole three weeks. They said their goodbyes, and Ginny watched him leave the Hogwart's Campus... But she knew he would be back. Then they would tell their parents about their love, Then finally their love would be complete.  
  
****  
  
THE END!   
  
A/N: I really hope you liked that story, the ending isn't exactly how I wanted it to be, but it works. I want to thank everyone for the great reviews! You guys are awesome! And to future reviewers, Go ahead, don't be shy ^_~.  
  
On another note, I'm thinking about writing a sequel. Ya know something about after Christmas Break, onto Summer Break and when they tell their parents. The sequel would also include something about dementors.  
But do you guys want me to write a sequel? Review and tell me!  
  
One last thing, if you do want me to write a sequel, tell me if you want me to add Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George to the story.  
  
~* Princess Luna *~  
  
Reviewers: Please review so I know how many people read this story, as you know fanfiction.net no longer counts hits. Also write EVERYTHING you want to tell me about this story. Even flame if you must, I won't mind ^_~.  
  



End file.
